2012
Komiksy jsou v této kategorii řazeny podle abecedy. Komiksy vyšlé v roce 2012 100 nábojů 6: Šest na odstřel (2012) - 75 % 100 nábojů 7: Samuraj (2012) - 75 % Amazing Spider-Man 7: Hříchy minulosti (2012) - 75 % Anin duch (2012) - 90 % Arzach (2012) - 80 % Batman a syn (2012) - 60 % Berlín 1: Město kamene (2012) - 80 % Berlín 2: Město kouře (2012) - 80 % Blacksad (2009) - 90 % Bleach 1: The Death and the Strawberry (2012) - 80 % Bleach 2: Goobye Parakeet, Goodnite My Sista (2012) - 90 % Bleach 3: Memories in the Rain (2012) - 75 % Bleach 4: Quincy Archer Hates You (2012) - 75 % Bradleyovi (2012) - 80 % BuggleGun 6 (2012) - 50 % Calvin a Hobbes 6: Vědecký pokrok dělá "žbuch" (2012) - 100 % Calvin a Hobbes 7: Útok vyšinutých zmutovaných zabijáckých obludných sněhuláků (2012) - 100 % Captain America 2 (2012) - 80 % Captain America 3: Smrt (2012) - 80 % Criminal (2012) - 90 % Crying Freeman: Plačící drak 3 (2012) - 95 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 3 (2012) - 95 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 4 (2012) - 90 % Death Note: Zápisník smrti 5 (2012) - 80 % Dítě s hvězdičkou (2012) - 85 % DMZ 3: Veřejné práce (2012) - 80 % DMZ 4: Palba do vlastních (2012) - 80 % Doba ledová: Ledová dobrodružství 1 (2012) - 80 % Doba ledová: Ledová dobrodružství 2 (2012) - 80 % Dobrodružství Jo, Zefky a Žoko 1: Stratoplán H 22, 1. část - Závěť pana Pumpa (2012) - 80 % Dracula (2012) - 90 % El Borbah (2012) - 70 % Elegie pro ovečku 4 (2012) - 60 % Fanouš: Továrna zkázy (2012) - 85 % Fotograf (2012) - 95 % Fuzz & Pluck (2012) - 60 % Gaston 1: Z packalských archivů (2012) - 70 % Ghost Rider: Cesta slz (2012) - 75 % Goon 1: Nic než utrpení (2012) - 85 % Green Lantern: Žádný strach (2012) - 45 % Hellboy 8: Temnota vábí (2012) - 70 % Hitman 8: Zavíračka (2012) - 55 % Hra o trůny: Grafický román 1 (2012) - 80 % Husité (2012) - 90 % Indiana Jones Omnibus: Další dobrodružství 2 (2012) - 60 % JLA: Liga spravedlnosti 1 (2012) - 70 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Dobré úmysly (2012) - 65 % John Constantine, Hellblazer: Zamrznutí (2012) - 70 % Joker (2012) - 75 % Jonáš Fink: Dospívání (2012) - 70 % Kannonina ruka 4 (2012) - 70 % Kůstek 3: Čas zabíjet draky (2012) - 70 % Leonardo 3: Kdo to vlastně je? (2012) - 85 % Leonardo 4: Buď zdráv, hifigénie! (2012) - 80 % Leonardo 5: Génius pro každou příležitost (2012) - 80 % Líbání zakázáno 1 (2012) - 65 % Logikomiks: Hledání absolutní pravdy (2012) - 90 % Lojzička, krtčí babička: Expresní sardinka (2012) - 65 % Lojzička, krtčí babička: Šupito presto (2012) - 60 % Macanudo 2 (2012) - 80 % Malý princ a Astronomova planeta (2012) - 80 % Malý princ a Nefritová planeta (2012) - 70 % Malý princ a planeta Ohnivého ptáka (2012) - 65 % Malý princ a Planeta hudby (2012) - 75 % Malý princ a Větrná planeta (2012) - 75 % Marzi 1984-1987 (2012) - 55 % Motýlek 5 (2012) - 100 % Naruto 5: Vyzyvatelé (2012) - 70 % Naruto 6: Sakuřino rozhodnutí (2012) - 55 % Naruto 7: Správná cesta (2012) - 60 % Naruto 8: Boj na život a na smrt (2012) - 60 % Naruto 9: Nedži versus Hinata (2012) - 80 % Naučte se kreslit: Manga postavy (2012) - 85 % Obrázky z českých dějin a pověstí (2012) - 85 % (8. vydání) Pán Času: Přízračná tvář (2012) - 60 % Preacher: Pradávná historie (2012) - 70 % Preacher 9: Alamo (2012) - 75 % Procitnutí (2012) - 95 % Pupíky 5: Ďábelský pár (2012) - 95 % Rahan a jeho synové (2012) - 65 % Rahan a Rozpolcená hora (2012) - 65 % Rahan a Sluneční doupě (2012) - 65 % Sandman 10: Tryzna (2012) - 80 % Scott Pilgrim 6: Hodina slávy (2012) - 100 % Smrt: Nejlepší čas tvého života (2012) - 70 % Snoopy po škole (2012) - 95 % Soudce Dredd 1: Prokletá země (2012) - 65 % Space Trashers (2012) - 40 % Star Trek Omnibus: Původní série (2012) - 75 % Star Wars Omnibus: Před dávnými časy... 1 (2012) - 70 % Steve Jobs: Konfigurace vnitřního já (2012) - 50 % Storm 10: Kroniky Pandarve - Piráti z Pandarve (2012) - 80 % Superman: Rudá hvězda (2012) - 85 % Swamp Thing - Bažináč 4: Hejno vran (2012) - 85 % Šmoulové: 120 vtípků a jiná překvapení 1 (2012) - 55 % Šmoulové: Šmoula reportér (2012) - 75 % Šmoulové: Šmoulí léto (hrací sešit) (2012) - 45 % Štěky Broka Špindíry (2012) - 90 % Tajemný hrad v Karpatech (2012) - 95 % Thorgal 1: Zrazená čarodějka (2012) - 80 % Thorgal 2: Ostrov v ledových mořích (2012) - 85 % Transmetropolitan 6: Někdy příště (2012) - 85 % Transmetropolitan 7: Všechno nebo nic (2012) - 85 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 1 (2012) - 65 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 2 (2012) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 3 (2012) - 75 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 4 (2012) - 70 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 5 (2012) - 55 % Ultimate Spider-Man a spol. 6 (2012) - 70 % Ultimátní komiksový komplet 21: Amazing Spider-Man - Návrat (2012) - 80 % Usagi Yojimbo 16: Bezměsíčná noc (2012) - 90 % Usagi Yojimbo 17: Souboj v Kitanoji (2012) - 100 % Usagi Yojimbo 18: Na cestách s Jotarem (2012) - 100 % Usagi Yojimbo: Yokai (2012) - 60 % V hlavní roli Snoopy (2012) - 70 % Versus (2012) - 75 % Vějíř 2012 (2012) - 80 % Vrána: Rozšířené vydání (2012) - 95 % Wetemaa 1 (2012) - 60 % Y:Poslední z mužů 6: Holky s holkama (2012) - 70 % Y:Poslední z mužů 7: Zvláštní vydán (2012) - 70 % ZOOOM 1: Tomáš Kučerovský (2012) - 60 % Živí mrtví 5: Nejlepší obrana (2012) - 95 % Živí mrtví 6: Život plný utrpení (2012) - 80 % Život v Číně 1: Za časů otcových (2012) - 90 %